womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Mary Earps
| birth_date = | birth_place = Nottingham, England | height = 171cm | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = VfL Wolfsburg | clubnumber = 27 | youthyears1 = | youthclubs1 = West Bridgford Colts | youthyears2 = | youthclubs2 = Leicester City | years1 = 2009–2010 | clubs1 = Leicester City | caps1 = | goals1 = | years2 = 2010–2011 | clubs2 = Nottingham Forest | caps2 = | goals2 = | years3 = 2011–2012 | clubs3 = Doncaster Rovers Belles | caps3 = 20 | goals3 = 0 | years4 = 2011 | clubs4 = → Coventry City (loan) | caps4 = | goals4 = | years5 = 2013 | clubs5 = Birmingham City | caps5 = 5 | goals5 = 0 | years6 = 2014–2015 | clubs6 = Bristol Academy | caps6 = 27 | goals6 = 0 | years7 = 2016–2018 | clubs7 = Reading | caps7 = 32 | goals7 = 0 | years8 = 2018– | clubs8 = VfL Wolfsburg | caps8 = 0 | goals8 = 0 | nationalyears1 = 2008–2010 | nationalteam1 = England U17 | nationalcaps1 = 6 | nationalgoals1 = 0 | nationalyears2 = 2011–2012 | nationalteam2 = England U19 | nationalcaps2 = 10 | nationalgoals2 = 0 | nationalyears3 = 2013–2016 | nationalteam3 = England U23 | nationalcaps3 = 12 | nationalgoals3 = 0 | nationalyears4 = 2017– | nationalteam4 = England | nationalcaps4 = 4 | nationalgoals4 = 0 | pcupdate = 17:42, 9 September 2018 (UTC) | ntupdate = 17:42, 9 September 2018 (UTC) }} Mary Alexandra Earps (born 7 March 1993) is an English footballer who plays as a goalkeeper for VfL Wolfsburg. She previously played for FA WSL clubs Bristol Academy, Birmingham City, Doncaster Belles, and Reading. Earps has represented England on the under-17, under-19, and under-23 national teams, and won her first senior cap in 2017. Club career In 2009–10 Earps was promoted to Leicester City WFC's first team squad from the centre of excellence, to provide competition for regular goalkeeper Leanne Hall. The following season Earps signed for Nottingham Forest. She was an unused substitute in Forest's penalty shootout defeat by Barnet in the FA Women's Premier League Cup final. Doncaster Rovers Belles signed 18-year-old Earps immediately before the start of the inaugural 2011 season of the FA WSL. Belles manager John Buckley was pleased to secure her services: "She has outstanding potential and a very bright future ahead of her." Earps began to play regularly in the second part of the 2011 season, then joined Coventry City on loan during the off-season. After spending the 2012 season with Doncaster, Earps joined Birmingham City ahead of 2013. In November 2013 she made her UEFA Women's Champions League debut in a 5–2 win over FC Zorky, staged at St Andrew's. The presence of Rebecca Spencer limited Earps's playing time at Birmingham, so she joined Bristol Academy for 2014. At Bristol Earps played in all but one of the team's matches in 2014 and 2015. But when the team were relegated at the end of her second season, she decided to leave for Reading. International career Earps played for England under-19 at the 2012 UEFA Women's Under-19 Championship in Antalya, Turkey. She won praise for her performances despite England's group stage exit. In July 2013, Loughborough University student Earps helped Great Britain to a gold medal in the 2013 Summer Universiade in Kazan, Russia. Following injuries to Karen Bardsley and Rachel Brown-Finnis, England's senior national team gave Earps her first call up for an April 2014 FIFA Women's World Cup qualification match against Montenegro at the Falmer Stadium, Brighton and Hove. She returned to the senior squad in September 2015 for England's 8–0 UEFA Women's Euro 2017 qualifying win in Estonia. In June 2017, Earps was called up to England's training camp for UEFA Women's Euro 2017 as a fourth-choice goalkeeper. On 11 June 2017 she won her first senior cap in a 4–0 friendly win over Switzerland in Biel. References External links * * FA England player profile * Reading player profile * Category:Living people Category:1993 births Category:English women's footballers Category:Women's association football goalkeepers Category:England women's under-23 international footballers Category:FA Women's Super League players Category:Reading F.C. Women players Category:Doncaster Rovers Belles L.F.C. players Category:Birmingham City W.F.C. players Category:Bristol City W.F.C. players Category:FA Women's Premier League players Category:Alumni of Loughborough University Category:Sportspeople from Nottingham Category:Leicester City W.F.C. players Category:VfL Wolfsburg (women) players Category:Nottingham Forest L.F.C. players Category:Coventry United L.F.C. players Category:Expatriate women's footballers in Germany Category:English expatriate sportspeople in Germany Category:Frauen-Bundesliga players Category:England women's international footballers